The Yule Ball
by Splitmysoul
Summary: What really happened at the yule ball. A drarry fic, but I hope you like it! What happens when the twins spike the punch? Drunk Harry! Drunk Draco! Drunk Dancing! And what happens next! One-shot!


**Disclaimer - It all belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling! Not me!**

 **Right so I took a break from my other stories this little idea came to me. Tell me if you like it!**

It was half past ten. The Yule ball was in full swing, the ball had started with the traditional waltz between the victors, amusing really since all but harry could dance. The music was swirling around the dance floor and most students and teachers could be found on the dance floor.

Harry Potter however could be seen sitting with Ronald Weasley and two very pissed off girls. After his disastrous attempt at dancing Harry was quite happily sat out of the way, Ron was busy stuffing his face and their dates just wanted to dance. Harry checked his watch. 10:45. Time for punch.

Leaving the girls behind he dragged Ron to the refreshment table that could just be seen through the crowd surrounding it. Pouring drinks wasn't an easy task with everyone bumping into Harry as they walked by. Harry sighed, he had never wanted to be part of this tournament, nor had he wanted to be here tonight. He took a swig of his punch, marveling at the taste.

It tasted like punch sure, but there was a definite difference from the usual punch. It felt like butter beer, spreading from his stomach and filling him with warmth, taking his troubles with it. Why don't they serve punch like this all the time?!

Harry refilled his cup and opted to go find Hermione, Ron was stuffing his face as usual. The make-shift dance floor took out the middle of the hall, tables on all sides. The tables were circular; covered with a fine white cloth and each held a singular vase of flowers. The tables were almost empty, everyone it seemed was making the most of the dance floor. His date for the evening was now dancing with Seamus, for that he was thankful. He could probably slip away at some point now he didn't have a girl constantly asking for a dance, what was the point of dancing anyway? You had to hold your partner close and move in intricate little circles all over the place. The thought of holding a girl that close almost made him puke, right then and there.

He scanned the tables again looking for Hermione. He was rewarded when he saw a flash of familiar hair sitting down at one of the end tables. Harry made a beeline.

"Hey hermie…" harry chirped feeling suddenly rather gleeful. He felt alive, why did he want to leave again? The party was amazing!

"You've never called me that before, Harry" was her answer. She looked curious and harry remembered their earlier argument.

 _"_ _But I don't want to go, they won't miss me!"_ _Harry._

 _"_ _Yes, yes they will. Now get out of that silly hiding place right now Harry James Potter!" harry hated it when she used his full name, but knew better than to argue with it. Climbing out of the little hiding hole he had found he followed her out._

 _"_ _I don't get why I have to be there or why you want to be there." Harry muttered._

 _"_ _Because it's a ball harry." Oh great feminine emotions, "you're a champion and you have to show up. I bet you'll like it when you get down there." Her smile was genuine and Harry felt himself being chivvied out the common room. Oh well, what could go wrong?_

"Yeah well a new nickname." Harry felt like smiling so he did. "I brought you some punch."

Hermione accepted the cup of punch, gingerly taking a sip before spluttering. "Oh Harry, don't drink that!" she looked appalled.

"Why?" harry asked dumbly. It was nice punch, was he not allowed nice things now?

"Harry that's got alcohol in it!" Hermione.

"Has it?" Harry had never taste proper alcohol before and frankly didn't care anymore. "Taste good. Did dumbly door put it in?" Harry scowled, that wasn't meant to sound like that.

"No, he wouldn't do such a thing my bets on Fred and George." And sure enough there was two matching shades of ginger lurking near the punch table. "Let me take that though." Hermione took the punch.

Harry scowled, "No. Give it back." It was a nice feeling, he didn't have to worry about his impending doom or death, and he didn't even have to worry about the egg. If anything he wanted more of the drink not less.

Hermione scowled. It appeared that she wasn't going to give him his cup back. So harry went to go get some more. After all there was a limitless supply.

Harry checked his watch. 11:32. Wow some time had passed. Looking around the hall again it seemed that quite a few people had been affected by the punch. Some staggered round the room, a few broke up into pairs and left, some were even dancing on their own now. He watched the dancers for a bit. They were nice, dancing looked nice. Then he caught the eyes of a certain blonde, Malfroy looked a bit worse for wear to be honest. His hair was tussled, he was leaning against the wall and occasionally smiling.

Harry blinked, Malfroy never smiled. Never. When he did he looked good though. Wait why was he thinking of Draco like that? When had it become Draco? The blonde smiled and Harry's train of thought stopped. Now was the time for action!

Harry brought his Gryffindor courage up and made his way across the room.

"Hello Malfroy." Harry was slurring his words now but he didn't notice. How much punch had he had? Five or six probably, maybe more? He didn't know.

"Hiya Harry." Draco had called him Harry! He couldn't stop the uprising of joy at that, and couldn't stop the words spilling out of his mouth.

"Draco, do you wanna dance?" Harry. He put one of his best smiles on. It seemed to work because Draco put on a lazy smile and nodded, a bit haphazardly if anything but that was probably due to his intoxicated state.

Unaware of the eyes watching them the two boys made their way down to the dance floor. It would have been less eyes if Harry had not fallen over a chair halfway, prompting Draco to yell "Watch it lover boy!" at the top of his voice. It seemed not everyone had had a taste of the punch.

Once on the dance floor the boys started to fling their arms out in every direction claiming to be dancing whenever they were asked. To everyone's relief the song changed to a much slower one, forcing the boys to calm their 'dancing' down.

So that's how it went from flinging their limbs around to Harry grasping Draco round the waist swaying softly while Draco twisted his arms round the-boy-who-lives' neck. Both boys seemed oblivious to the stares they were getting and simply ignored them until they went away. Most people got bored, everyone having better things to do than gawk at two boys dancing.

That is everyone except Hermione, she was eyeing them from across the room. She after all had warned Harry not to drink the punch, nothing good could come of this. It was therefor only her that noticed Harry's hand slip to Draco's arse where it rested. Her eyes widened, it would have been quite comical if fear was not etched into her features. What was her best friend doing?

Draco chose this moment to swoop down to plant a firm kiss on Harry's lips, the shorter looked up glee radiating from his eyes as he allowed himself to be led from the room. Not many people noticed them leave, after all it was 12:18 and they all had something better to be doing.

Harry and Draco wound through the corridors leading up to Gryffindor tower, the brunet would have questioned how Draco knew the way if he was not shoved into every possible alcove and snogged so thoroughly he lost all intelligent thought.

After a long but pleasurable walk they arrived at the portrait, Draco had decided this was safest seen as the Gryffindor's were all down at the ball and most the Slytherin's had retired for the night.

Speaking the password was a hard ordeal, Draco had taking to biting Harrys ear every time he opened his mouth and sucking down his neck with every uttered syllable. The fat lady did not look impressed, after a few minutes she seemed to lose her patience and let them inside without a password. You couldn't blame her the scene outside was getting quite heated, Harry moaning every few seconds as the blonde let his hand slide lower…

They made it upstairs to the boy's bedroom. It was empty, good. The shirt came off. So did the shoes. Finally they were down to their underwear when they heard footsteps approaching the door. Both boys panicked, even in their drunken stupor they knew it wasn't good to be caught like this. And so they dived under the covers, Draco collapsing onto Harry as the covers were pulled up, both fought to feign sleep. It was hard when every movement Draco made sent shivers down Harry's spine, and brought a soft moan to Draco's lips. They were still in their underwear God dammit this shouldn't be that hard!

The door creaked open and Ron and Neville walked in, obviously just coming back from the ball. The worst part about it was that neither had touched the punch that night, just had a good dance and retired to the dorms after seeing their dates off. Neville was first to catch sight of Harry's bed, why hadn't they pulled the curtains closed? What he saw was in fact Draco Malfroy, Slytherin Ice prince, draped across Harry Potter, Gryffindor's golden boy, sheets around their waist, hair tussled, lips bruised and no clothes so to speak of. It was an alarming sight, if Harry was gay he owed Seamus ten galleons.

"Oh. My. God. Ron…" he trailed off catching the red head's attention. Ron looked round and stopped dead when he saw the duo. This was going to make quite an interesting conversation tomorrow.

The unfortunate thing for Harry and Draco was that when you're drunk pretending to be asleep usually leads to falling asleep and that's just what they did, arms around each other in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Where people had seen them enter. And not come out.

God people were going to talk.

 **Well that went well, I think. If it was okay let me know, I seriously doubt my own skills. Review! Please!**


End file.
